Unplanned Romance
by Bwlover
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. Ino's blind dates were always screw ups!


**Unplanned Romance**

She looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that one of Ino's blind dates had actually gone right. Not only right, but also had led to this! The pink haired beauty examined herself once more. She wasn't accustomed to wearing make up. Let alone this much. Eyeliner, mascara, foundation, blush, lipstick, and an overcoat of lip-gloss were plastered on he visage. And her hair! When it was down the luscious locks reached the small of back. Now it was up in bun that would make Hollywood hair stylist blush. With a few bangs hanging in her face. She would soon walk down the longest aisle ever. After that she would pledge her undying love and allegiance to the man of her dreams. All because of her best friends doing. She thought back on the day exactly 4 years ago.

_**Flashback**_

Sakura sat at home watching TV. It was a Saturday night and here she sat, alone. Raindrops danced against her window leaving the softest pitter-patter behind. Her friends had all told her to go out, and have some fun. Sakura always said that she had no time, being the top student at Okinawa State, not only that but studying to become a surgeon. She lifted up from her old leather couch and turned off the TV. Just as she was about to walk past her cell phone to go to her bedroom it rang. She picked it up and read the number. _Ino?_

"Hello," Sakura said.

" Hey billboard brow!" Ino yelled in to the receiver. "I have the best news ever!"

Sakura sighed. This would be good. 

"Alright, so I went to the office this morn-" Ino started.

"Ino, as much as I love your epic tales about your day, can you just get the point! I really am tired." Sakura interrupted.

"Okay, okay. To make a long story short, I set you up on a date for tonight. He'll be there at around 8, so I'll see you tomorrow. Byes!" Ino quickly hung up before Sakura had the time to protest. 

Sakura moaned in frustration and sulked into her bedroom. She then proceeded to plop down on her bed. Ino was currently dating a guy by the name of Sai. Sai worked at the Okinawa Police Station. He was the same age as both Ino and Sakura, 20, and was the station's best police sketcher. This simply meant that if any guy there was single, Ino would try to set them up with a certain pink haired student. 

So far Sakura had been on three blind dates arranged by Ino. The first had been with a crime scene investigator named Kiba. Although he was cute, he always had his trusty dog Akamaru tagging along with him. At their dinner the four-legged demon had eaten her food, attacked their waiter, and had given her dog, a German Shepherd named Zetsumei, fleas. The second was with an officer named Neji. He was gorgeous, with long brownish black locks of hair tied in a loose ponytail. His eyes were as pale as the moon, and his voice as soft a summer's breeze. Unfortunately, his attitude has something to be desired, and had said that Sakura should have died her hair a more natural color than pink. Sakura then dumped her champagne on his head while saying it was natural and that maybe he should cut his hair instead of walking around like a fucking hippie. The final date was with what Sakura thought of as an angel walking on earth. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, and though the first date went fine she soon found out that he had no intention of a serious relationship. So she obviously never returned his calls.

If this date went as bad as the others she would officially ban Ino from interfering with her personal life in general. Her eyes drifted to the clock radio on her nightstand. It read 7:30. 

"Crap!" Sakura yelled. She didn't even know what to wear! She ran to her closet and found her favorite little black dress. It was perfect for a casual dinner, and with the addition of an ebony, opaque shawl went great for an extravagant get together. She put on a pair of black stilettos, and gently brushed on some blush, mascara, and a bit of lip-gloss. 

She looked over herself in the mirror one last time before she heard the doorbell rang. 

Sakura walked out of her bedroom to greet her mystery. She opened her door and immediately blushed at the sight before her. If Sasuke was an angel, than he was a god. He had dark obsidian eyes and jet-black hair that fell to his shoulders. He wore a white button up shirt and a pair of onyx dress pants. He even had matching dress shoes! But what shocked her most was who this man exactly was. He was the head sheriff of the Okinawa Police Force, and Sasuke's older brother. Itachi Uchiha. Sakura silently thanked Kami and Ino for giving her the privilege of going outwith such a man. Oh what fun this would be.

Itachi stared at the small women before him. From what he had heard she was a flat, ugly, dull, girl with NATURAL pink hair. Of course that was what all the guys had told him. Ino, on the other hand, described her as medium sized girl with a likeable personality and interesting features. What she said had been a major understatement. The female in front him had a gorgeous oval face with a light touch of blush that he wondered was natural or applied. She had long straight rosette tresses that reached the middle of her back. Lime green eyes looked his body up and down in pure bashfulness. He couldn't help but smirk. But what he liked most was her body. Long slender legs led up to perfect hips. Her hips curved into an hourglass body that led to large breast. Her shoulders were slim and just broad enough. He took her hand and led her to his BMW. Tonight he thought would be excellent.

The car ride to the restaurant was quiet and peaceful. No one said a word. Itachi pulled into the valet parking lane of The White Lion. The White Lion was a local café that had the five star atmosphere with a café price. He got out of the car, handed the valet his car keys and helped Sakura out of her seat. They walked through the double doors and into the eatery. 

(I don't really feel like writing how they took a seat and ordered their food. Sorry)

Sakura took a sip of her wine and looked at her plate ,she was really hungry, but wanted to talk with her date. 

"You do know it will get cold," Itachi said.

"Yes," Sakura shot back. "So other than being the head sheriff, do have any other hobbies?

"No."

" Any type of music you prefer?"

"I don't have the time."

"Favorite sport?"

"I enjoy an occasional soccer game."

"Books?"

"Mystery, Sci-Fi, and Realistic Fiction."

"Art?"

"Nothing abstract, just a straight clear picture."

"When you eat your spaghetti, do you roll it into bite size amounts or slurp it?"

"Why?"

"Well," Sakura took another sip of wine, "I think there are two types of people in this world. Those who roll and those who slurp. Which are you?"

"I roll."

"You probably fold your socks, eat your food in sections and hang your clothes in a color coordinated manner, huh?

"How did you know that?"

"Just an assumption. And Ino rolls her spaghetti too."

"Well, what about you?"

"I slurp. I am also unorganized, impatient, loud, obnoxious, quick tempered and I used to rip the heads of my Barbies."

"Why?"

"Those little bitches asked for it. Why else?"

Itachi gave his date a bewildered stare. "Dolls don't talk."

"I know, but she looked so helpless in her slutty doctors uniform. I had to put her out of misery."

"Interesting observation."

"Really, my parents thought I was insane."

"You have yet to touch your food."

"Oh! It's probably cold but oh well," Sakura blushed and started to eat. They spent the rest of their dinner in comfortable silence. As they left the restaurant, Sakura clung onto Itachi's arm and snuggled in to sleeve.

"You smell good. Like my father."

Itachi rolled his eyes, this girl was definitely something. The ride back to Sakura's house was uneventful. She babbled on about her childhood and attempted to probe in to his. He shot down all attempts of course. When they reached her house she tried to bid him goodnight but he insisted on walking her to her door.

"The dinner was fabulous," Sakura said twiddling her fingers. 

"Yes, well goodnight and I'll call you tomorrow," Itachi kissed her gently on her cheek before gliding gracefully in to his and driving off.

"Sakura ran into her home and grabbed her cell phone. It was 9:30 so Ino had to be up. She called and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey piggy."

"So how'd it go?"

Sakura proceeded to tell Ino about her fabulous night.

"He kissed you! And said he would call you tomorrow! That's flippin awesome!"

"I know! Thanks so much Ino. I owe you one!"

"Sweetie, it was my pleasure."

End of Flashback

Sakura turned to her right and saw Sasuke walk in wearing a stunning tuxedo. He smiled and took her arm. He was the best man, being the groom's brother and all. 

"You look great," he commented.

"Thank you." Sakura could barely hide the smile she was wearing as she heard the Bride's March bellowing from the church organ near the priest's podium. She saw her parents, her mother all teary eyed and her father beaming like the sun. The same was for Itachi's parents. She saw all her friends. Naruto and his fiancé Hinata , Ino and her husband Sai, Tenten and her boyfriend Neji, and Karin (Sasuke's wife) and finally Shikamaru nearly half asleep. 

She felt a lump form her throat as she looked at her soon-to-be husband. Standing proudly, waiting for his princess to take hold of his hands. After all the vows, Sakura said her 'I do.' 

"You may know kiss-" 

That was all the priest could say before Itachi captured Sakura's lips in a passionate kiss. He licked and nibbled on her lower lip asking for entrance. She granted his plead and his tongue shot into her mouth exploring and tasting her like so many times before. Sakura kissed back and suppressed moan after moan. This intense game of tonsil hockey ended with Sasuke tapping Itachi lightly on the shoulder.

"Your little festivities can continue tonight. But right now you need to have a good time. This may be your last party for a while," Sasuke warned, "Besides, mom looks like she's going to kill you."

Itachi chuckled and led Sakura onto the dance floor. He most certainly would continue his little games tonight.

�

�

Ok this is my first fic so constructive criticism is always welcome. But if you flame I'll stab your eyes out with a plastic spork. Anyways, just to clear a few things up:

I got the idea of the police thing from Paws-Bells. So if she has a problem with that I'll gladly remove it. I LOVE this couple! But I like Sasu/Saku better. Sorry. I hate Karin/Sasuke with passion. But he couldn't be lonely. I know I really like Ino/Sai. And I will never right a Ino/Shika, so don't even think about it. Obviously this is an AU. Thanks for reading. You taking the time to read this crap is highly appreciated! I love you all! . Bwlover. 


End file.
